kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Arcadia
Ceased 2057 - Succeeded by Aeseria Geography The UASR is a large nation on the continent of Ravniny and is a mostly hilly country bordering Eradica and Gagaria, both close allies. The capital of Arcovy is located on the island of Stihland to the north west of the Rossiyagrav Peninsula. The majority of the country lies between latitudes -17° and 36° and is bordered by the Tranquil Sea to the west and Gagriel to the south. The Gorodsky exclave lies on the coast of the minor Baskay bay. Arcadian Core State Territory covers 42,987 km2 the 11th most on Kerbin ahead of Laythia. Climate The majority of the UASR has a nearly constant year round temperate climate dominated by cool westward winds. The Stihland Island Chain and northern parts of Rossiyagrav receive the Southern Ghost winds which gives them cooler temperatures than the rest of Arcadia by about 7° C which results in about 7 snowy months in the year for the northern most portions of Arcadia. Politics Government The Arcadian Federative Council controls all domestic affairs within the Arcadian Union. Headed by Chairman Georgy Stihlovich the Communist Party of Arcadia controls all chairs in the AFC and is a totalitarian regime. The AFC is seated in the top floors of the Kreblim and are tasked with controlling the nation and living conditions within Arcadia. The Green Council seats 4 members of the governments of the Ravniny Union and is housed in the lower floors of the Kreblim. They have control of all Arcadian Military assets at an international level. This was a safeguard put into place due to Stihlovichs' habits of going on drunken rants declaring war on nations. Foreign Relations Arcadia is the founder of the soviet Commission as well as a founding member of the world bank and punitive committee. It has been highly influential on the continent and global stages and has maintained decades long alliances with it's direct neighbors. The Nation was a founding state of PAKT and later the Ravniny Union. As of 2053, Chairman Stihlovich has set the stage for funding of International Communism as well as attempting to spread the ideals of Stihlism outside of the Ravniny Continent and to the rest of the world. As of 2051 Ivan Stihlovich remains chairman of the Arcadian Council. Military The Arcadian Military is split into four branches, the Arcadian Army, the Arcadian Maritime Forces (AMF), the Arcadian Arial Forces (AAF), and the Arcosmos Fleet Logistics Division (AFLD). The AMF also has one sub-branch, the Chernyy Corp. The Arcadian Army consists of basic infantry, paratroopers, mechanized armor, as well as a multitude of transport aircraft. All eligible adults in Arcadia are expected to serve for a term of atleast two years even during peacetime. The Arcadian Army is one of the largest standing army's in the world with fielded manpower almost never under 1,500,000. The Arcadian Maritime Forces consists of a relatively large surface fleet consisting mostly of Frigates and Destroyers with a small submarine fleet currently undergoing upgrades and updates. The Majority of ships are built at the shipyards in Arcovy, Gorodsky, and Rossiyagrav. Funding is currently going toward the Vladivostok class Aircraft Cruiser and the Ulyanov class Helicopter Carrier. The AMF is the second line of response after the AAF. The Arcadian Aerial Forces consists of a large number of fighters manufactured by Lyagushka and Yakovich-Vladimirov Corporations with the majority being from YaV. Aircraft manufacturers such as Vrashkov, Mryia, and Atlas supply cargo transports, Bombers, and dedicated ground attackers. The AAF is tasked with protecting the lifeline of international transport in peacetime. The most recent addition to the Arcadian Military is the Arcosmos Fleet Logistics Division. They are tasked with protecting assets within the Kerbin System. Much of this branch is REDACTED. As of 2054 Military spending has been a constant ₽15.9 Million, constituting roughly 14% of the GDP according to the AFC. Arcadia rarely exports equipment to foreign powers unaligned to the Arcadian Union. Economy The Arcadian Economy remains consistent nearly year round. During the winter months in the north crop yields vary leaving less to export, however the industrial sector tends to make up for this during the winter months. The AFC controls the income to the individuals ensuring every worker makes the same amount while also heavily taxing, and dividing to the whole of the population. The Industrial Sector contributes roughly 42% of the GDP, Agriculture at 31%, and Services at 27%. The unemployment rate as of January 2055 is roughly 1.6%. Arcadia has the largest industrial base in the world with the majority of infrastructure funding going into industrialization. The Island of Stihland has remained the powerhouse of Arcadian Industry for the last two centuries. It's isolation from the mainland and abundance on natural resources has made it an extremely vital position for the Arcadians since its settlement in 1547. Transport With Arcadia lying on the west coast of Ravniny the Arcadian Road Network connects the majority of the west coast to essential ports for trade. The ARN is one of the busiest road networks on Kerbin and also the busiest in Ravniny. The largest airports in Arcadia are the Arcovy Airport, St Khrezchev Airport, and the Rossiyagrav Airport. All three are hubs of activity for the civilian branch of Mryia Aerospace. Other airports include the Gorodsky Airway, and the Stihlgrad Aerospace Port, the largest cargo airport in Arcadia. Arcosmos normally launches orbital missions from both Kosmos Island and the Stihlgrad Aerospace Port. Energy and infrastructure As of 2055, Arcadian energy sources have been: * Fusion; 49.2% * Nuclear; 16.3% * Coal; 16.2% * Hydro-electric; 9.2% * Renewable soruces; 9.1% The country follows very strict recycling laws resulting in 94.6% of all goods being recycled. Science and technology Arcadia is one of the global leaders in science and technology. Given the Konigreich's achievements after the civil war many of the scientists that worked on the original research programs willingly crossed into Arcosmos and many other research programs. Research and Development efforts for a massive portion of the Industrial Sector. Space exploration is, on its own, a massive part of the industry in Arcadia. The government space program is Arcosmos and comprises the space agencies of the UASR, RoG, and ER. There are a number of ongoing operations such as Project Dostich, and Project Halcyon. History The Ravniny Confederacy The beginning of society on Ravniny was a loose coalition of tribes formed during the 3rd century. Formed after the continental wars in the Treaty of Arcadia the majority of central tribes joined together in a council to lead the confederacy. Each tribe retained their independence which often lead to tribal conflict during this time across the continent. The Tsardom of Arcadia The last council of the confederacy was held on December 12th of 1162. At the Great Council they elected Petrov-I as the first Tsar of Arcadia. Category:Nations